Calces
Imperial Forge World Calces is a highly influential Forge World near the borders of Segmentum Solar, known for their high production of war vehicles and arms designed for the armies of the Imperial. Founded before the Great Crusade, and then joining the Imperium upon its discovery, Calces was nearly lost during the late 32nd Millennium by Orks, until retaken thanks to the Zero Legion Chapter. Since then, the Forge World has remain close ties with the chapter, aiding them in battle or providing their forces. History Dark Age of Technology The Forge World Calces was founded during what is now known as the Dark Age of Technology. The colonists, who possessed several STCs, found that the planet possessed a large abundance of rare material, with the nearby worlds in the sub-sector also sharing it too. They immediately set to work, building factories and research laboratories on Calces, while sending out vessels to begin mining the nearby worlds. Around that time they came into contact with the Knight House Drachen, which had begun setting up their palace on the now Hive World Sparta. The two came to an agreement to provide aide and resources for one another, better to have allies when living in an uncaring galaxy. The Great Crusade Millennia had passed and Forge World Calces had grown. Several of the nearby worlds had been set up as mining stations to gather raw material. Calces' sole moon, Clavis, had been turned into a Research Station for the more dangerous works and study. Relations with House Caelum were also firm, the latter having once saved the Forge World from Ork Freebooterz. Eventually a fleet of the Tech-Priests of Mars and the Iron Hands Legion, led by Ferrus Manus, arrived. As per protocol, the Forge World was told of the fleet's origins and purpose, to unite the scattered worlds of mankind under the ever growing Imperium. The tech-priests of Calces gladly joined the Imperium, wishing to study these new warmachines the Expeditionary Fleet brought with them and meet their fellows from the sacred Red Planet. Afterwards, several Explorators eagerly joined the Great Crusade, assisting in finding other Forge Worlds, planets filled with resources, lost STCs and more technological wonders. Most members of Calces were attached to Expedition Fleets under either the Salamanders, Iron Hands, Ultramarines, Iron Warriors, Raven Guard or the Emperor's Children. Horus Heresy Loss of Calces The largest moment of Forge World Calces was during the late 32nd Millennium. In 720.M32, the planet came under attack by a large Ork WAAAGH! Led by the Big Mek Boss Kruchmetal. The Orks launched a devastating barrage of Roks that destroyed/bypass Calces' orbital defenses, and destroyed many factories upon impact with the planet. The swarm of greenskins then came running out and began looting and destroying everything in sight. Skitarii forces were immediately dispatched to put down the invaders, but the amount of devastation caused in the pre-attack, combined with the unfathamoble numbers of the Orks, were just to much for the defenders. After several months of fighting, the Tech-priests were forced to evacuate the planet, only after taking with them the important relics. While the majority fled to the safety of the planet Sparta, other remained on Calces' moon, Clavis, using the Research Station as a front to oppose the Orks in an attempt to retake their planet. Retaking the Forge World Politics, Culture and Dogma Production Output and Capacity Clavis Moon Military Force Like other Forge Worlds, Calces possesses its own military force to protect their world as well as their mining planets and other important facilities, or tasked with retrieving vaulable relics and targets of importance. Calces has a diverse number of armed forces under its command. Said forces have grown considerably since Calces was retaken and their alliance with the Zero Legion. Such forces include: Calces Skitarii Legion The primary military force, the Skitarii Legion Macroclades of Calces are proud and ruthless warriors in service of the Forge World and the Omnissiah. Equipped with some of the best weapons of the Imperium, the Skitarii are a force of their own to be reckoned with. Due to their preference over ranged combat, Calces' Skitarri have many ranged units such as Rangers and Vanguards, followed by Sicarian Infiltrators over those who prefer hand-to-hand combat, not that they do not have their own Runestalkers and others. Following that, they have many Combat and Battler Servitors, especially the feared Kataphron Battle Servitors. Their armoury is more diverse thanks to the number of recovered STCs the Forge World found with the Zero Legion, with addition of rediscovered armoured vehicles. Infantry *'Master of the Skitarii': *'Skitarii Alphas': *'Tribunes': *'Huscarls': *'Hypaspsists': *'Skitarii Vanguards': *'Skitarii Rangers': *'Sicarian Runststalkers': *'Sicarian Infiltrators': *'Skitarii Provosts': *'Protectors': *'Sagitarii': *'Classiarii': *'Cataphractii': *'Herakli': *'Thallax': *'Secutarii': **'Secutarii Axiarchs': **'Secutarii Hoplite': **'Secutarii Peltast': *'Combat Servitors': **'Praetorian Servitors': **'Kataphron Battle Servitors': Vehicles & Walkers *'Sydonian Dragoons': *'Ironstrider Ballistarius': *'Onager Dunecrawler': *'Skorpius Disintegrator': *'Skorpius Duneride': *'Krios': *'Triaros': *'Karacnos Assault Tank': *'Macrocarid Explorator': *'Chimerax': *'Chimedon': *'Chimerro': Centurio Ordinatus Like many other Forge Worlds, Calces possesses a great device of destruction from long ago. These huge engines of destruction are not attached to any specific Titan Legion or Skitarii army. Instead, they fall under the direct control of a division of the Adeptus Mechanicus known as the Centurio Ordinatus. The Ordinatus Calces is armed with a Ulator Class Sonic Disruptor as well as the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter, making them a weapon of modulation and power. Using the best electromagnetic and coding technologies that Calces can offer, this mobile Fortress weapon is the mightiest that Calces has to offer. In fact, they proved themselves during the resistance against the Orks when Calces was invaded, as well as the eventually retaking of the world. *'Ordinati': Ordo Reductor *'Thallax': *'Ursarax': Legio Cybernetica Types *'Kastelan Robots': *'Scyllax Guardian': *'Vultarax': *'Thanatar-class': *'Castellax-class': *'Vorax-class': Legio Focis Notable Members *'Fabricator General Jacretos Izgar': The current leader of Forge World Calces, Jacretos Izgar has lived for over a thousand years, slowly removing his flesh with blessed machine. By the late 41st Millennium, Izgar now rides on top of a modified chair, mobile thanks to built in Grav-Chutes. With an additional pair of arms and Mechadendrite Hive with numerous tentacles for various tasks, he is protected by a Refractor Shield. Izgar wields a master-crafted Mechanicus Power Axe, an Arc Scourge and is assisted in battle by several Scryerskulls. His body is covered by his world's signature colored robes and is nearly impossible tell just how much of his body is machine, but rumors speculate that only his brain is what remains of his own flesh body. Due to his station, he is accompanied by Protectors and several Combat and Battle Servitors. Izgar is also good friends with the Zero Legion Innovator Constructor Roxer Machin, the two having worked together many times in the past. *'Fabricator Locum Endak Hymol': *'Magos Dominus Zyzack Ovalnareus': *'Skitarii Master Njan Ikax-609': Forges, Data-Vaults and Extraction Sites Forge World Calces Colours The Calces' Skitarii bear dark grey colored armour plates and navy blue robes, their eyes glowing a ferocious orange. The armour and weapons of the warriors and Tech-priests are of a matching color to their armour plates. Forge World Calces Relations Allies Inquisition Knight Houses *Knight House Drachen: Adeptus Astartes *Zero Legion: Navigator Houses Enemies Orks Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Planets Category:Imperial Technology Category:Technology